


don't be kind to it

by mr_charles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Just the Tip, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: Alice has to earn her treats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this started off one went, went another, and ended much differently than I planned.
> 
> I am acutely aware this is 3 different fics spliced together but I like it.
> 
> title from hozier.

This isn’t the first time Jervis has done this. He knows his a handsome young man, so it’s relatively easy to hang around one of the clubs he performs in and let women come to him. Even Miss Kean, owner of the club, casts a curious eye in his direction before letting her lover swoop her into a back room. 

“Hey there,” a girl says, a lascivious smile on her glossed lips. “I liked your show.”

She’s not quite what Jervis is looking for— her hair is too light and not curled enough but her dress is almost the right shade of blue under the club lights. And when she drops to her knees in the grit of the alley behind the club, Jervis can close his eyes and pretend that it’s someone else swallowing around his cock. 

She doesn’t seem to mind Jervis’ hands gripping her hair, nor does she hesitate to swallow when he comes. Her only objection is to look him in the eye afterwards, with her gloss smeared off her wet lips, and ask “Who’s Alice?”

 

Alice is sound asleep on their sagging couch when he comes back to their shared apartment. Judging by the muted TV and afghan haphazardly thrown over her legs, Jervis figures she fell asleep watching something. Maybe waiting for him to get home. He lifts her legs so he can fit on the end of the couch, Lazily, he rubs a thumb over the skin of her ankle as she stirs in her sleep. She stretches and absentmindedly rubs her heel of her foot over his crotch. 

“Did you bring pizza?” she grumbles, rolling onto her back. She’s still half asleep, curls at odd angles. “Hope you brought pizza.”

Jervis reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar— her favorite. “No, sweet sister,” he says with a smile. “But I did bring you this.”

“What is it?” She’s struggling to open her eyes

“Sit up for it,” he coos, rubbing her knee. “Come on, darling.”

Alice yawns as she scoots into a sitting position, legs still thrown over her brother’s lap. “You brought me candy!” With all the urgency of the 15 year old she is, she tries to snatch the chocolate from his hand. 

Jervis lets out a _tsk_ as he holds the chocolate over his head, chuckling as Alice moves so she can rise on her knees to try and reach the chocolate. Her nightshirt, an old thing that once belonged to him, lifts dangerously as she stretches to snatch her prize. He laughs as Alice tumbles into his lap. She loses her balance and falls forward, catching herself on the arm of the couch. Her nightshirt has flipped over her hips, letting him see that perfect shade of blue covering her backside. 

“Jervis,” she growls, trying to push herself back up, “give me my damn candy!” 

“I don’t know,” he sighs playfully, dangling the confection in front of her face and smiling as she reaches for it before he pulls his arm away. “You’ve misbehaved, Alice. Up late on a school night.” He trails his hand down her back as she fidgets.

“You know I can’t sleep when you’re not here,” she says matter-of-factly. 

“Tsk, tsk,” he clicks his tongue, smoothing the gathered nightshirt in his hands. She hasn’t taken note of her exposure, too distracted by the candy bar that he drops to the ground. “You know Mother always said education was _important_.” He punctuates the last word with a firm smack to Alice’s backside. 

“Jervis!” she cries out, wriggling in his lap. “What are you do—“

“Shh,” he murmurs, watching the soft flesh of her ass move as she smacks it again. She cries out again, a soft little noise that Jervis decides he loves to hear. “You need to understand the consequences of being naughty, Alice.”

She makes a small noise of protest but settles down into his lap. He moves until she is all but sprawled out in his lap, her feet rubbing against the discarded afghan in anticipation.

Jervis is shaking with arousal. He had lusted after Alice since the sweet curse of womanhood fell upon her, filling out her chest and hips. She’s much shorter than he, and he always felt she was the perfect size to fit in his arms. After the accident took Mother and Father last year, she spent many nights asleep in his bed, thin arms wrapped around him like she could keep him with her forever. 

He did everything he could to lavish his sister like a princess. He would kneel at her feet and sleep at the foot of her bed like a dog if she asked it. He would slice the throats of the classmates who tease her at her command. He would worship every inch of her body if she would just say the word. 

“J-Jervis!” she cries as he spanks her again. She tries to jerk away from his touch but instead ends up grinding herself against him. He allows himself to dip his fingers between her clenched thighs and his cock, rapidly hardening, twitches at the dampness he feels.

“Oh Alice,” he groans. “You terrible girl.” His hand shakes as he desperately grabs at her underwear. “You _naughty_ girl.” He finally gets the blue fabric tangled around her knees and she squeals as he rubs her. She giggles, unused to the stimulation, as her fingers clutch at the couch helplessly. 

“I…” she gasps, pleasure overwhelming her. “I _need._ ”

“What is it, darling?” he plays, deft fingers rubbing her clit as she raises her hips into the touch. “Tell me what you need.”

She growls in frustration as his fingers stop. Cautiously, she raises herself and readjusts so she’s facing him, thin legs braced on either side of his. She reaches behind herself to discard her panties, but her face is flushed and she won’t meet his eye. Her slim hips hover above him, unsure of what to do. Slowly, she lets Jervis slide the nightshirt over her head and drop to the floor. 

“Do you need me to kiss you?” He teases, fingers on her chin. She nods, but says nothing. “Where, darling?” 

She glares at him, a look that says _where do you think, dummy?_ , and instead he presses two fingers to the thin skin of her neck.

“Here?”, he offers, leaning to kiss the delicate skin. “Or here?” He trails the fingers down to her collarbone, his mouth following. “What about here?” His mouth moves lower, to her breasts and she gasps. Her fingers, sweet and naive, curl into his hair as he kisses the soft skin above her nipple. 

“ _Please_ ,” she begs, her hips twitching against his. 

Finally he presses his lips to hers, his arms pulling her close. She moans into the kiss as her breasts press against the rough fabric of his suit. She’s clumsy and inexperienced; he’s overwhelmed— the kiss is sloppy and awkward. Neither seem to care and Alice keeps up a stream of small, muffled noises in the kiss.

He can’t _take her_ , she’s too _young_ and he’s too turned on. What he can do is damn near rip his pants open in haste, cursing and mumbling as Alice giggles above him, her tender thumb between her teeth. He replaces her thumb with his own, guiding it past her lips. Shyly, she flicks her tongue against the pad of his skin, and he groans, eyes closing as he gets a hand on his own cock. 

The angle isn’t ideal so he guides Alice onto her back on the couch. He tries to undress as quickly as possible but there are so many damn layers, So he ends up with his trousers tangled around his ankles and his vest and shirt pulled open, but Alice doesn’t seem to mind as she kisses him with urgency and need. 

He lines up his cock to press against the line of her, the head playing at her clit. She gasps at the first thrust of his hips, head thrown back against the old pillow. 

He calls her petnames, _darling_ and _sweet_ as he sucks bruises into the skin above her breasts and collarbone. She keeps stuttering out his name, short nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. 

He gets too caught up in her, in her breath on his neck and her arms around his shoulders, that he doesn’t notice he’s slipped until the head of his cock buries in her soft cunt. She cries out at the intrusion, looking at him with scared eyes. 

“It’s okay,” she gasps, “Just do what you were before.”

He ignores the smear of blood on his cock and realigns himself. Alice shivers at the stimulation but kisses him again. Unfortunately, he comes first, in a sticky mess on her stomach. She starts to sit up, but he gently pushes her back into the couch.

“No, sweet,” he says, “I’m not done with you yet.”

It’s awkward for him to scoot down on the couch, but he guides Alice’s legs over his shoulders. She blushes as she’s exposed.

“W-what are you doing?” She asks.

“I hurt you,” he says simply. “I have to kiss it _better_.”

“Oh.” 

He flicks his tongue over her clit.

“Oh!”

Her legs twitch as her licks her. She’s so eager and wound up that it doesn’t take long under she’s calling out his name and her thighs clench. He keeps tasting her until she whines for him to stop. 

 

That’s when the gravity of the situation sets in. He feels icy panic grip at his heart and fears Alice might lash out at him. Her hands shake as she gropes for her nightshirt and she stands as she pulls it over her head. 

“I, um,” she’s staring at her feet. “I’m gonna shower. And, um, go to bed.”

“Yeah,” he nods, struggling to button his shirt back up. “I’ll wake you up for the bus.”

 

“ _Mister Tetch_!” Miss Kean snaps her manicured fingers in front of Jervis’ face. “Hello? Are you at the bunny farm up there?” She flicks his forehead.

Jervis realizes he’s still at Miss Kean’s club. It’s time for his encore show. “I apologize, Miss Kean. I must have lost track of time.”

From a seat down at the bar, the blonde woman from before smiles at him.

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, Jim Gordon was in here today,” Miss Kean says, a hand on his arm. “Something about trying to find your sister?”

“Alice, yes,” Jervis says. “I haven’t seen her since she was a girl. She was 15 when I lost her.”

“Well Gotham is a small town,” Miss Kean says. “I doubt she’s gone far.”

 

In a dirty apartment across from the club, Alice shrieks in her sleep. That dream was always a favorite of her brother’s— making her earn her sweets. Jervis had replayed the dream in her mind dozens of times, hoping she would see his side and give in.

Instead she dresses quickly, throwing her clothes in her bag. Metropolis is much bigger than Gotham and she’s got just enough money for a train ticket there. 


End file.
